Lost: The new survivors
by lenny C
Summary: Set in the year 2030, a new group of survivors is on the island and each discover their true origins.
1. Chapter 1

"J.R, you all right love?," Celeste asked as he looked blankly out the window.  
"Huh?," He responded as he snapped out his daze then looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He continued to look outside, brushing back his brown hair out of his eyes with his finger. "You know, when people are flying home to get married they're usually happy.,"  
Celeste commented as she smiled shyly. The comment got J.R's attention. "I am.," He said reassuringly as he took a sip of his drink."It's just everything going on...,"  
Celeste's face softened and she put her hand on his.  
"Yeah, I know. Is it your mom?"  
J.R. turned his head and looked a few rows back at his mother. She was sitting next to his brother Jason while she read a book. He thought sadly to himself how she actually looked her age, forty-eight in that moment. "That's part of it. Big events like this, she misses him. I can tell."  
Truth be told, he missed him too, even if he barely knew him. His father had died of a brain aneurysm when he was five. At that young of an age he didn't fully comprehend what had occurred, just one day dad was there and the next day he wasn't. His mother did her best with three children at the time of his death, then a fourth almost nine months to the day he died.

J.R thought back to painful memories of a twenty-eight year old woman doing the best she could with four children under the age of eight. If that hadn't been enough, she was mute from a birth defect, so on top of having the children all by herself, she had to learn to communicate with them in her own way. All the stress of her life left her with little time to grieve, so instead of getting the majority of it out all at once and then letting the good memories take over, it was continuous hurt little by little. Jr recalled a painful memory from childhood of going into his mother's room after not wanting to sleep alone. He walked into his mother's room and saw her moving. He looked closer and realized that she she was gently heaving, her hand covering her mouth and tears falling down her face as she faced a picture of his father. At the age of six he felt like grabbing the picture and throwing it out the window just to ease her pain if it would help. That was also the moment that he started to realize in his own mind that he was part of the problem. He, that everyone said looked just like his father, the comments of him being "James with dark hair" was a living reminder that James was gone and she was all alone with him and his siblings.

The youngest of the children, Jason was on the plane too, along with their mother. At least as Jason grew older everyone started commenting on how much he looked liked James and eventually the comments about J.R's looks simmered down. Jason had his own problems though, things he had kept from the family. J.R.'s mind moved on to other tangents; A lot of things were on J.R's mind; his father, his mother, what he saw the night before they left Australia with his fiance. Should he say something or let Jason handle it himself J.R pondered to himself.  
He didn't get a chance to finish his thought before the turbulence hit. Celeste looked uneasy and he turned to her. "Baby it's fine...stuff like that happens all the ti-" this is the last thought he remembered before the chaos as the oxygen tanks had fallen down, and the fear and panic in all the other passengers voices.

Screams. The first thing he remembered after the plane were the screams. Where was Celeste? He scrambled to his feet, fighted the dizziness to find her. He sceamed her name. No response. He ran through the crowd of people looking for their own loved ones until he saw her. "J.R.!," She screamed, this time he was in earshot and ran to her. "Are you hurt?," He asked. She shook her head no and looked around. "Where's your mom and jason?"  
"I dunno.," He said before grabbing her hand and walked briskly trying to find them. "Mom! Jason!" Celeste joined him in calling for them until they heard a voice in the background of the crowd. "Over here!" Jason yelled, he and J.R's mother beside him. J.R and Celeste hurried to them and reunited their family. Everyone was fine, but J.R couldn't help but notice the almost nostalgic look on his mother's face as she looked out into the ocean as if this experience wasn't new for her.  
The next day was a day of waiting. Waiting to be rescued, waiting for more friends and family to have possibly survived. J.R found his mother's bag in the luggage. He opened it and looked for the small photo albums she took with her. He opened it and thumbed through the pictures. The first was his father, outside sitting on the hood of his camaro. He had cloudy memories of being put in the back seat and going for a drive to wherever dad wanted to go. The second picture was a picture of his parents together. His mother looked much younger, happier as she smiled looking up at her husband. The third picture made his heart drop a little. His mother on a pair of roller skates smiling the fakest smile he'd ever seen. He remembered it as his sixth birthday, the woman in the picture putting on an act for the sake of her children. J.R sighed and closed the album. Maybe his mom would appreciate it more than he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightfall came, and with it came the whispers all about the crowd. Why hadn't anyone come for them yet? Where are they? J.R did his best to ignore it. Of course someone was coming for them, why wouldn't they? Instead of worrying about that, he was more concerned with making do with what they had to work with. Then the thought occurred to him. They're on an island. For all they knew there could be some sort of civilization they didn't know about, and with all the hills and jungle maybe their plane crash site wasn't easy to access. He, Celeste, his mother and brother were sitting under a make shift tent around a small fire as he thought about his plan for the next day. "Hey, guys.," He said, "I think we should walk around the island tomorrow." His suggestion was met with opposition. "When exactly did you become suicidal?," Jason asked with his eyebrow cocked. Celeste looked a little less uncomfortable with the suggestion, but her uneasiness was still apparent. J.R. noticed his mother nod her head as if she was thinking the same thing, but he didn't say anything. "We could miss being rescued.," Jason continued, "or get attacked by some wild animal..."  
"Or we could just sit here and do nothing.," J.R. interjected. "I say we leave when the sun comes up. That'll give us a couple of hours to get back just in case."  
Everyone agreed and they laid down to sleep. Celeste was still awake, her green eyes fixated on the flames trying to distract herself from the worry. "Hey.,"J.R said. She sat up and gave him her attention.  
"Hey."  
"Now I guess it's my turn to tell you everything's going be all right."  
Celeste chuckled to herself and tucked her curly black hair behind her ear. "I guess so.," she said in her Australian accent. J.R. had always had a way about him, the world could be coming to an end and he could make her feel better. Like every time he had to go back home to the U.S. after he came to visit. She tried to reason with herself, if they could make it through four years of a bi continental relationship they could make it a few days in this situation, hopefully. There was still a lingering question on her mind. "J.R.," she said quietly as to not wake his mother, "It is me or is taking this a bit too well?"  
"Why do think I wanna canvas this place so bad?," J.R. asked with a knowing look. Celeste reassured him with her observation. His mother didn't seem the least bit worried. He'd even go so far as to think she's been here before, but that was a little far fetched.  
Either way he was going to get to the bottom of it tomorrow.  
The sun rose and J.R. awoke to the sounds of the ocean. The view was beautiful as the sunlight hit the water. No time to enjoy it. He got up and stretched and looked around. Celeste and his mother were still asleep. Jason's spot was empty. J.R looked to the beach and his brother was rummaging through rubble. He walked over to see Jason stuffing water bottles and other supplies into a backpack. More supplies than was needed. "Got enough?," J.R. asked abruptly, causing Jason to jump. Jason looked up and gave his brother a look.  
"No, but I can't fit it all."  
"You know, other people may need this stuff."  
Jason rolled his eyes. "You snooze, you lose."  
"Let's just go."  
"Fine. But if someone gets into my stuff, you're gonna owe me."  
J.R laughed incredulously. "Now it's yours?"  
"Hey, when all the supplies run out you'll appreciate my being a packrat."  
"Whatever." Jason said as they walked back to their tent. Celeste started to wake up. "You guys ready?," She asked. "Yeah.," J.R. said crouching down, gently shaking his mother's shoulder.  
"Mama. Come on, time to go." Blythe's eyes fluttered opened and looked up to see her son. He helped her to her feet and he pointed the east. "It looks like we can follow the beach that way. Let's see what we can find." The four took off in the direction J.R. led them. They had been about two miles before they found any sort of sign of inhabitants.  
Well, former inhabitants by the look of the campsite. All the tents were tattered and torn from years of in occupancy, but it was still proof of them not being the only ones on the island at some point in time. They walked into campsite, keeping an eye for anyone. "Let's search these tents. No one's here obviously but it looks like they may have left some things behind.," J.R said as soon as he was satisfied they were in the only ones there. "Maybe they got rescued.," Jason said hopefully.  
"Or maybe they just moved on.," J.R. suggested.  
As he rummaged through the tents, J.R noticed his mother as she walked up to one tent in particular, and right to it like she knew exactly where she was going. She pulled back the fallen down tarp and rummaged through. She found a pair of glasses and put them into her bag. She moved on the next tent and searched it, or at least pretended to. Now J.R. was convinced that she knew something. No hesitation in the item she picked up.

"Hey!.," Jason called out, breaking his train of thought. "You ever heard of a brand called 'Dharma'?," Jason asked, holding up a box of cereal. J.R. shook his head as Jason shrugged and stuffed it into his bag.  
There wasn't much left that was salvageable. They left after about an hour. "Did you see her?," Celeste asked as she they walked back. She didn't have to elaborate.  
"Yeah.,"J.R. said looking back to his mother as she walked behind them alongside Jason. "I have to say this is getting pretty strange."  
They made it back to the crash and were greeted back with questions. Where did they go? Is there anyone else here? J.R answered no, not wanting to cause a panic or create false hope, and quite frankly he didn't feel like answering a bunch of questions based on an abandoned campsite that would more than like create more questions rather than answer any. "Well, it's pretty strange you're answering 'no' to everything.," a man spoke up. It was Carter, a fellow survivor in about his mid thirties. J.R. hadn't had much time to talk to him, the only thing he knew about him was that he was an accountant from Oklahoma. He had pretty much stayed quiet until now. Then J.R. noticed the look on everyone's faces. "What happened?," J.R. asked.  
"You didn't see it?"  
"Obviously not.," J.R. answered starting to get annoyed.  
"The trees moving, the noises, you didn't hear that?"  
"No, we were a couple of miles away."  
"Well, the trees were moving like something REALLY BIG was moving around then and whatever was doing was well, howling. I say no one leaves this area without letting the rest of the group beforehand from now on."  
J.R. narrowed his eyes. This guy was going to be a problem.  
"Fine.," J.R. agreed. He looked towards his mother. She looked worried, but not surprised. He decided then and there he was going to get an answer for her behavior later.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night on the island before J.R. had his chance. Blythe had acting strange since they left the abandoned campsite and he wanted to know why. Carter didn't help the situation by giving J.R. accusing looks all day. That he didn't understand. Did Carter somehow think he had something to do with the phenomenon earlier that day while he and his family were gone? That was ridiculous, and to tell the truth it pissed him off. Then he had a thought. Carter was being paranoid and wanting to point the finger at someone, anyone, anything. What if he was too? As his mother looked through her photo album, though, his confidence in what he was about to do returned.  
He sat down next to her and gave out a sigh. "What'cha doing?," He asked. His mother closed the album.  
"Just looking at some pictures.," She signed. "How do you think Amy and Mary are doing?," He asked referring to his twin sisters. They were two years younger than J.R, back before his father's death and Jason's birth. He had always looked after them and was very protective. They both reminded him of his aunt Claire, fragile and trusting. Now they were back in the States, probably scared to death for the rest of their family. "I don't know.," Blythe answered with worry in her face. "I hope they're all right."  
"Me too.," J.R responded as he picked up a twig and idly poked at the fire in front of them, before giving and ragged breath as he prepared himself. "Mom we need to talk. What's going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The way you've been acting since we got here. Especially today. You went right over to that one tent, no doubt in your mind where you were going.," His tone was accusing, but he tried to hide his frustration and harshness. He had always been close to his mother, and even suggesting any of this was one of the hardest things he had ever done.  
"What are you saying?"

"I don't know what I'm saying, I just don't understand. If you knew what was going on, you'd tell me wouldn't you?"  
Blythe didn't sign anything, she just started to look in to fire with what J.R. was almost convinced of being guilt. "Mom?," J.R said. No response. He gripped her shoulder.  
"What's going on here? Where are we?"  
"I wanted to protect you, everyone. I can't begin to explain everything."  
J.R eyes widened as the words formed from his mother's hands. He looked up to see tears in her eyes and his expression softened.  
"Can you try? We got all night."  
Blythe nodded and J.R. gave her a reassuring truly did not know where to begin. There was so much to tell. It didn't help that James had always been a sensitive topic with J.R., but like it not if her son wanted to know the truth about their present circumstances, he was going to hear a lot about his father. She thought to herself for a brief moment that at least not everything she had to say was bad. There were good memories on this island too. Meeting James, falling in love. Maybe that was part of the problem with J.R. All he ever associated James with was the pain of losing him, watching her go through it. The story about them meeting in the real world was a lie. Her child deserved to know the truth, to see her happy talking about her late husband. She looked over to see Jason sleeping. They both deserved to know. Now part of the truth was out with her confession, and it was time to tell all of it. She motioned to J.R. to wake his brother so she could start at the beginning. Or maybe not.  
"Help!," A woman screamed in the distance, "We're being attacked!"


	4. Chapter 4

J.R. jumped up. This talk looked like it would have to wait. Jason awoke at the screams. He had no idea he was about to be awoken for a very different reason other than this, but right now he would have to remain in the dark to what his brother knew so far. J.R. hollered and his mother and Celeste to stay where they were as he and Jason raced to the sounds of the screams. By the time J.R. and Jason made it they were too late. The fellow survivors were in a panic and pacing frantically. "What happened?," J.R. asked. "My daughter! Some man grabbed her and she's gone."  
"What do you mean 'gone'?"  
"He took her took and went that way!," The woman, Justine cried as she pointed towards the jungle. Her daughter was five, and whoever had her would have her until they found them, she was much too small to get away on her own. J.R looked around in shock. The abduction had literally taken seconds and these was no trace of the mystery person or Justine's child. Carter was among the group with Justine, his jaw clenched as he looked at J.R.  
"Time to tell the truth.," He growled as pointed his finger at J.R.  
"Hey, back off!," Jason chimed in. "Shut up!," Carter snapped, redirecting himself to J.R. "When you out there today, were there any signs of any else being here?" J.R. stayed silent. Just because there were signs of people long ago didn't mean they were the ones responsible for this. Hell, for all he knew one of their own could have done this. Thirty survived the crash. That's a lot of people who didn't know each other. Then again, what if the people before in the abandoned camp had moved on, but just to another place on the island? Even so, telling what he knew could start a riot and a witch hunt that would leave a lot of people dead. The people on the island; if they have been there a considerable amount of time, they were probably stronger, faster, and without a doubt more keen to how to maneuver around the jungle.  
"Well?!," Carter yelled as he pushed J.R. hard enough to nearly knock him off his feet. Jason stepped in front of his brother and pushed Carter back angrily.  
"You son of a bitch, hit my brother again, I dare you!," Jason threatened, her eyebrows furrowed as he made a fist.  
"Fine, I'll just hit you!," Carter responded quickly, too quickly for Jason to dodge Carter's fist as it made contact with his jaw. It escalated from there and the next thing J.R. knew he was pulling apart the two men. Jason had always been a little too easy to agitate, and had come home from school more than his fair of times after fighting. Carter returned the glare and J.R. made a mental note to keep an eye on the situation. J.R. grabbed his brother and wrapped his arms around him forcibly. "Stop! Stop now!," J.R. screamed at him. Jason's body relaxed but kept his eyes on Carter, narrowing his eyes threateningly as to say 'this isn't over'. Just as J.R. loosened his grip and let of Jason someone ran up.  
"Hey.," the young man, Terrance, said. "Aren't you guys with that older lady and the light skinned black girl in her twenties?"  
"Yeah.," Jason answered. "Well, the girl's out cold and..." Jason took off running not hearing the rest of what Terrance had to say. J.R. rushed over. To hell with what Carter had to say right now. He barely noticed that Jason was right behind him. Celeste came into sight. She was sitting up with her hand on head as Terrance's girlfriend sat next to her. "Are you o.k.?," Jason asked he kneeled beside Celeste. "My head...," She murmured. She pulled back her hand and a small amount of blood trickled from her forehead.  
"Just be still...," Jason said as he tried to look in the darkness. It was a small bruise with a bit of the skin broken, but it looked like she'd be all right. Celeste suddenly jumped. J.R. gripped her shoulders. Just in case he was wrong he didn't want her to many any sudden movements or get over excited.  
"Just take it easy.," He said sternly.  
"They took her!," Celeste exclaimed. "They came up right after you left and grabbed her and when I tried to stop them that hit me with something I didn't see what," Celeste rambled.  
In the excitement J.R. hadn't noticed someone was missing and it didn't quite register. Celeste's eyes were full of panic and she looked around frantically as her breathing quickened. She looked up at J.R. and her words made his stomach turn.  
"They took your mom!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, they took her?!," J.R. exclaimed.

"They came up to us when you ran over to help Justine.," Celeste answered in her panic. Jason paced around frantically looking in all different directions for clues. J.R couldn't contain his emotion.

"GODDAMIT!," He hollered out. He looked to the jungle in anger. Whatever his mother was about to tell him, maybe the abduction had something to do with it. He had originally had doubts about traveling into the unknown territory, but now leaving the jungle a place of mystery was not an option, not with his mother in it somewhere with god only knew. He gritted his teeth as he grew more infuriated.

"Jason, you got a flashlight?," J.R asked his brother.

Jason stopped pacing and turned to J.R and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've got a couple of them." Jason reached into his bag and tested each of them, the light still bright in both. He tossed one to J.R.

"You two are going in there?," Someone asked as they pointed at the jungle in the distance. Carter was there by now, a criticizing look in his eye. J.R. returned the look with defiance.

"Yeah," J.R. answered as he added "If anyone's got a problem, they can speak up now, but it won't make a difference. We're going after our mom." Jason nodded in agreement as picked up his backpack. J.R turned to Celeste.

"Sweetheart, stay with Terrance's girlfriend until we get back. Everything's going to be ok. "

Celeste nodded. "I know., " she said. "Go get her."

"Come on, Jason., " J.R. said as he walked in the direction of the jungle. "Tell Justine we're coming back with her kid, too!," J.R. called out to Carter.

J.R and Jason stopped at the entrance to the jungle. They both took a deep breath and they looked into the darkness, the light of the bonfires at the campsite behind them. Jason looked ahead in uncertainty. He looked to his brother. J.R gave a small nod and turned on his flashlight. Jason clicked on his flashlight in response and they both walked into the jungle not knowing what to expect, but knowing what they couldn't return without.

"You got spare batteries in case these run out?," J.R. asked they trekked on looking for clues, any signs of a direction the kidnappers took.

"Yeah.," Jason answered.

"After about a quarter of a mile J.R. couldn't take the silence. He had enough of secrets. He was started to get annoyed as looked at Jason. At least his mother was going to tell the truth before what happened. It was time Jason followed suit.

"When were you planning on telling us?," J.R. asked. Jason was taken aback by J.R.'s frankness, then annoyed.

"Telling you what?," Jason answered disgruntled.

J.R. stopped in his tracks. He sighed before he continued.

"The night before we left Sydney, at the hotel bar..."

"What about it?"

"You know what."

"Do we really need to discuss this now?," Jason asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I think we do."

Jason stood before his brother uneasily. He knew exactly what his brother was referring to. He had kept his secret for so long, it was second nature to keep it under wraps, but he had too much to drink, and let his guard down that night. He remembered the man from the bar; Keith. He had walked right up to Jason with and air of confidence so strong it gave Jason butterflies in his stomach. He was attractive, with black hair and blue eyes and an athletic build. His type.

"Hey there, cutie.," Keith had said sitting right next to Jason without asking if it was alright, he just knew it was. Jason smiled at him.

"Hi."

"You got name, dimples?"

"It's Jason.," He answered with a small blush.

"I'm Keith., " He said, extending his hand. Jason took it and they shook hands. Keith asked him what he drinking and Jason answered. Keith ordered another round and before they knew they had been at the bar for half an hour talking like they had known each other for ages. Keith put his hand on Jason's knee suggestively. At that moment, for some reason, Jason felt like he was being watched, but chalked it up to paranoia of being so out in the open in public and too much alcohol.

"You wanna go back up to my room?," Keith asked.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Keith and smiled coyly.

"Sure."

J.R. stood in front of Jason now, with nowhere to go but further into the jungle and waiting for an answer.

"How much did you see?," Jason asked, out of habit trying to keep up the facade. He knew he had been caught.

"I saw enough to know.," J.R. said matter-of-factly.

Jason couldn't stand it when his brother was like this. It always came down to the fact that J.R. was the good one, the one that just got of medical school and about to be a doctor, marry a great girl and have a family. He would never have any of those things. However, he knew J.R was right to ask him about this, and it was time to explain himself.

Jason took a ragged breath.

"I just didn't think it was time to say anything yet."

J.R. nodded, taking in the confirmation of his suspicions.

"Well, as soon as we find mom, it's time. She's got plenty to tell us too. I'll explain on the way."


	6. Chapter 6

It was deep into the night. The men obviously weren't going to make any advancements in their search at this point. They made camp for the night. The light from the fire they built gave them both light and warmth in the dark jungle night. Sleep would not find them, not that they would have welcomed it anyway in their present situation, but there was nothing else to be done for the night. So, they stayed up and talked.

"So, when exactly did you know you were, uh..," J.R stammered out to his brother. Jason laughed at the fact J.R. couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Gay?," Jason responded frankly.

"Yeah.," J.R answered as awkwardly as he had asked.

"I dunno, probably same time you started noticing girls I started noticing other guys. I knew for sure after a little rendezvous with the captain of the football team."

J.R. choked on the sip of water he had taken and laughed once he had recovered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

It was nice to be able to talk, even if it was the present subject. They couldn't remember the last time they had done this. J.R. was so busy planning a wedding and Jason was preoccupied keeping his secret they drifted away from each other. The last time they had spent an extended amount of time together before the fated flight was their sisters' going away party as both Amy and Mary got accepted into colleges in Atlanta a few years ago.

"Hey.," Jason said as he change the subject, "What did you mean mom has something to tell us too?"

"I meant that mom's been here before.," J.R. said, his tone turning serious. "We all saw what she did at that old abandoned campsite. She knew exactly what she was looking for, and I think she got it. I just didn't get a chance to see or ask about it yet."

"Ok, so what do we do now? Once we get her back?"

"Get to the bottom of all this."

All of the sudden, their conversation was cut short by the sound a gun cocking behind them.

"Stand up with your hands in the air, both of you."

J.R. and Jason complied with command with no other option. They turned to see their attacker and saw a man dressed in ragged clothes and unkempt long hair.

"Who are you? Where are you from?," The man asked.

"We were in a plane crash. Someone kidnapped our mother. We were out here looking for her.," Jason answered.

"Do you know anything about it?," J.R. answered.

"No.," The man said.

"Then why are you doing this?," J.R. inquired.

"Because you're in our territory and intruders have to be dealt with."

Jason's eyes widened at what the man was implying and for a moment looked as if he planned on running. Just as he was about to make his move the man spoke again.

"I wouldn't do that. We're surrounded."

"Then why are you the only out here with us?," Jason asked accusingly. He didn't believe the man for one second. The man gave an agitated sigh.

"Hey, everyone, give them a sign!," He yelled. At that moment a multitude of gun shots was fired into the air all from all directions around them and both J.R and Jason jumped in fear. What happened next, no one expected.

A roaring noise began to be audible, getting closer and closer. Their captor looked around nervously. Then came the screen of one the gunman in the darkness. Then another, and another. J.R and Jason took their chance and ran away.

"Hey!" they heard behind them. "Get back he-" the man was cut short and J.R. and Jason couldn't bring themselves to look back at the sound of bones crackling and blood pouring.

"What do we do?!," Jason screamed in panic.

J.R. saw a small grove of banyan trees in the distance.

"Over there!," He yelled as pointed at the trees. Bot the men jumped through an opening in the trees and stood in the middle.

"What is that thing?," Jason asked. "Did mom say anything about it."

"No.," J.R. said, as he feared they were about to find out first hand. Whatever it was, they hadn't lost it, and it was coming up fast.

"What the hell?," J.R. murmured. The noise, the destruction, it couldn't have been cause by what he was seeing. Anything but this; some kind of monster out of a fairy tale, even a dinosaur would be more plausible. Before him neither, it was a cloud of black smoke. Huge, but there no way it could of done what it had; at least he wouldn't have believed if he hadn't seen it for himself. It was in front of the trees now, and J.R. was almost certain these were his last moments; lost in a jungle and killed by a mysterious creature that wasn't even a being of any sort.

But he wouldn't die, nor would his brother. The smoke lingered there in front of the trees, almost as if it were looking at two.

Then a light, a brilliant white light began flashing from the smoke. J.R and Jason covered their eyes with their hands and looked away as they cried out. Then almost as soon as the smoke had appeared, it was gone.

J.R. gave a sigh of relief. At least he and Jason weren't dead, but instead of finding answers on their journey, they had been bombarded by questions. None of what was happening made any sense. They wanted to find their mother more than ever now, to know she was safe, and to know what she knew of this place. They were closer than they could have ever imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

While her sons were out searching for her, Blythe Ford had been taken to place they were so close to, but would never find on their own. She was taken by three men. Their clothing and demeanor immediately alerted to the fact they were Others. After all this time, twenty years; they were still on the island, picking off whomever they wanted once the ill-fated people had found themselves on the island. Now she walking through the jungle with her hands tied behind her back beside a little girl. She recognized the child. It was Naomi, Justine's daughter. The little girl look frightened and Blythe tried to give her a look of reassurance.

"How much further?," One man asked.

"Only about couple of miles to the temple.," One of his companions answered.

"The kid I can understand," the first man said, "But why the older one? She can't even talk."

"He asked for her personally.," The second man answered, "and I don't ask questions. I just do as I'm told. "

Blythe was too preoccupied to pay attention to the conversation. She was waiting to make her move. It came about a quarter of a mile through the walk later. Blythe casually slowed her walking pace at what would hopefully be an unnoticeable rate. The man who had her hands bound and dragging her behind him with rope didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly Blythe jerked her hands when they were close enough to a tree. Her plan worked. The unexpected move made the man fall back against a tree. He let go of the rope in shock at the move and Blythe bolted away.

She didn't have the lead for very long. She could hear the men catching up to her. She thought to her she was a fool for trying; she was nearly fifty years old and at barely five feet tall and one hundred and fifteen pounds, she feared what would happened when they caught up to her, but she still tried as she moved rapidly through the jungle in the direction they had taken her from.

Unfortunately that wasn't good enough as one of the men was able to grasp the rope that was still trailing behind her.

He jerked her as she had done him, hard. She could feel the anger in his move.

"Bitch!," He cried out as one of his companions yelled at him to stop. Blythe felt her body crash against a tree in a revenge move. Then a searing pain in her side that knocked the wind out of her as she crumpled to the jungle floor, bringing her knees to her chest as she gasped for air.

"Oh, shit.," she heard of the men say in a panicked voice, "I think you hurt her bad, man."

"Good.," the other man said bitterly.

"Let's see you say that when-," another started, but stopped with a gasp.

"What's going on out here?," a new voice spoke, somewhere deep in her memory Blythe recognized it. One of the Others stammered nervously as pointed to the ground in an answer.

"What happened?," the man asked.

"Jeremiah slammed her against a tree.," Someone answered.

"Thanks!," Jeremiah snapped. "She was trying to get away.," Jeremiah answered.

"I don't care what happened.," the man said as he crouched down to Blythe. She winced in pain as he gently tried to assess the damage by pressing on her side. Once he hit a certain spot she jerked away and made a facial expression of crying out.

"You cracked her rib.," the man said in a condescending tone. "I can't imagine what she did to make you do that, seeing as how she's so much bigger than you and hard to control.," he stated sarcastically.

The man gently picked Blythe up, giving her a chance to see his face. She could barely believe her eyes. The look of shock in her eyes was apparent as she guessed who was holding her.

"Alpert?," she mouthed.

He nodded in affirmation.

"Nice to see you, Blythe."


	8. Chapter 8

Richard began the trek to the temple with Blythe in his arms. He looked behind him to see the ones ordered to bring her back trailing behind him. Richard supposed they were doing this for lack of anything else to be done. If he were any of them he wouldn't want to go back to the temple right now, but what else were they to do? Join up with the rogues? Perhaps if they explained themselves, tried to make their leader understand would happened he just might be merciful, but becoming a rogue was flat out betrayal, and ultimately a death sentence. Richard said nothing to them as they continued to walk. Instead he turned his attention to the woman he was carrying.

"You're gonna be alright, you know. We're taking you to the temple."

"Why?," Blythe mouthed.

"Don't you know?," Richard asked. Blythe shook her head in response.

"Well, we're taking you to our leader, and I'm sure once he sees you he'll fix this.," Richard explained.

"Who?," Blythe asked.

"I don't want to confuse you, so I'll let you see for yourself. ," Richard explained. He could see the look of worry in Blythe's face.

"You're sons are gonna be alright."

Blythe returned his comment with a look of confusion. How does he know about her family, her children?

"J.R. and Jason? We know all about them. We've been waiting for you all to get her. The girls couldn't make it. I'm sure he'll understand."

In her pain Blythe couldn't fully comprehend what Richard was trying to tell her. She felt tired and found herself falling asleep. No need for more questions. They would be answered soon anyway, wherever they were taking her.

She wasn't asleep for very long when she felt a gentle shaking that roused her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and in the darkness she saw they had reached their destination. Through the thick brush of the jungle, if anyone had traveled far enough from the beach, they would see it. A temple, standing high and made of stone. The ancient building appeared to be vacant, but then people emerged from inside. A woman met Richard at the gate. She appeared happy, but then the fact that Richard was carrying the one their leader asked for in lieu of being able to walk registered and her face fell.

"What happened?," the woman asked.

"From what I was told, she tried to escape and was stopped."

The woman gave the men behind Richard a look of annoyance and disapproval.

"You'd better stay out here while we try to explain this.," She said stopping them at the gate. Her tone was authorative, and they complied.

"Go get him., tell him to meet me at the entrance.," Richard said motioning to the temple. The woman walked inside briskly.

Richard walked inside and could already her the quickened footsteps of his leader. Soon he was in view, his face concealed by his black cloak. Isabella, the woman who had met Richard at the gate trailed behind him and Richard could see by the look on her face she hadn't been able to tell the whole story. The man in black was probably too excited by the time Isabella was to able to say "she's here" and was probably halfway through the hall before she could finish.

Richard didn't have to say anything. The man took one look at Blythe and already knew.

"She's wounded. Her rib is cracked.," He stated without even a glance at the area. He spoke in what had become his usual regal tone, whatever speech he had used before becoming what he was gone.

"Yes.," Richard affirmed.

"Where are the ones responsible?"

"Outside at the gate. We told them to wait there for you."

"That was a wise decision."

Richard felt a twinge of fear for the men outside. He had spent enough time with their leader to know his true emotions, even though he had become accustomed to disguising them. He was, for lack of a better word, pissed off and Richard knew it. Richard saw another hidden enough come through and he gently touched Blythe's face and the hint of a smile was seen.

"I'll be quick. Make sure the healing fountain is ready for her.," the man in black said, not taking his eyes off of her before turning away and walking outside.

Richard obeyed and took Blythe deeper inside the temple, through a hallway until they were in another open room that was empty save for a fountain in the center. There was a blanket on the floor and Richard laid Blythe down.

"He'll be back soon.," Richard said before walking to the fountain and picking up a few vials at the edge. He could hear outside. First the roar that started quietly, then as the volume picked up he could hear the fate of Jeremiah and the others. The screams, then nothing. In the back of his mind, he was almost certain this is what was bound to happen, but it still caused to jerk his head up. He got back to task and opened the vials, pouring the contents into the fountain. Isabella was in the room now, tending to Blythe. She took Blythe's glasses off and laid them down.

A few others had found their way into the room. Word of the new arrival had reached them and they came to see her. Blythe became confused by their looks and comments of "is that her" and "I think it is". Total strangers seemed happy to see her. Blythe uneasily sat up as the small crowd continued to look on and whisper about her.

Richard turned to see commotion.

"Hey back up!," He said in a scolding tone. "I know you're all excited to see her, but he's gonna need his space.," He continued a little gentler as he walked back over to Blythe.

"Why are they all staring at me?," She signed in question.

Richard smiled and gave her a knowing look as he heard one more set of approaching footsteps.

"You're about to find out."

A hush came over the crowd as the man in black man made his way through. He walked to Blythe, his face still concealed by his hood.

"On your feet.," He said, extending his hand. Blythe took it and he gently pulled her up.

"Your injury is not fatal, but it will take time to heal on it's own. If it is all right with you, I'd like to speed up the process.," He said. Blythe nodded in approval. He walked with her to the fountain, her hand still in his.

"There may be other effects of what I'm about to do, I'm not sure. Is that all right?" Blythe nodded again. For some reason, even though she had no idea who this way, she trusted him. He smiled and let go of her hand before grabbing her up in his arms. Blythe wanted to pull back his hood, see his face, but she didn't dare make that move. He carried her to a side of the fountain that had descending steps into the water.

"Do not be frightened. You will be under the water for some time, but I won't hurt you. Trust me."

He waded deeper in and then submerged Blythe's entire body into the water. She instantly felt the pain in her side subside, then completely disappear. Then a strange feeling came all over her and she tried to jerk away in fear but the grip on her was too tight. Whatever the feeling was, it moved to the outside of her body and her skin was beginning to feel different. She opened her mouth in the shock and water poured in. The same sensation moved into her throat and in her panic forgot the man's words and began to thrash about trying to get away, but he was relentless. Suddenly, when Blythe thought she couldn't take anymore, he abruptly pulled her head above the water.

Blythe heard the gasps of the crowd but paid no attention. They were seeing what she wasn't aware of just yet. Their leader had carried a middle aged woman into the water with them, but now in his arms was a much younger woman, the gray in her hair completely gone and replaced with the brown of her younger years. She coughed the water of her mouth, and even the man in black gasped in shock at what had happened. She gasped and realized she was hearing the sound of her own voice. She spoke her first words before passing out.

"What did you do?"


	9. Chapter 9

Blythe woke up in a bed. See looked around to see she was still somewhere in the temple. She sat up with a start when she saw a shadowy figure sitting a chair in a corner of the room. He leaned forward, his face still concealed.

"You're awake."

Blythe nodded in response out of habit instead of trying to speak. Then she recalled being brought of the fountain. She toyed with the idea it was something her mind created instead of being an actual event. She gave it a try.

"Yeah.," she said. "How long was I out?," still surprised to hear her own voice.

"A few hours.," The man in black answered. "They healing fountain can take quite a bit of a person. I know from personal experience."

"Oh. Where am I?"

"You are in my room."

"Your room?," Blythe asked as she looked.

The man in black chuckled to himself. "It's nice to hear that, your voice.," the man in black said. "I've never had the pleasure."

"Who are you?," Blythe asked.

"If I reveal myself, I'm going to have to ask that you not panic. Agreed?"

"Yes.," Blythe said. Then it occurred to her. The voice, it was all too familiar. Of course she knew who it was, but it still seemed impossible.

"J.R.?"

"No.," the man in black answered, "I'm not your son. " He pulled back the hood and revealed his face.

"I'm his father."

Blythe covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Words escaped her and she just stared for a moment in disbelief.

Whoever this was looked like him, and now that she thought about it moved like him and if the southern accent was back would sound like him. This man was too young, though. He looked maybe twenty five years old, J.R.'s age. His hair was free of the traces of white they had begun to show last time she saw him, and his body was much more toned.

"That's not possible. You died. You can't be James."

James nodded in affirmation at her comment.

"I know, but an exception was made."

"An 'exception'?"

"Yes.," James said, extending his hand to touch Blythe's face. She backed away and the sting of hurt hit him.

"Don't touch me.," Blythe warned. "I don't believe you. Whoever or whatever you are, you are not my husband. He's gone and you've taken his form and I think it's sick that you're-," Blythe said as she choked back tears, "using his form to try to get to me."

"I'm not. It is me.," James said forcefully.

"LIAR!," Blythe snapped, taking James aback. "Leave me alone! I need to find my children, I need to get out of here.," She stammered through her tears. Blythe jumped out of the bed. Before James had a chance to stop her she was running down the hall in a frenzy to leave the temple. He chased after her. Richard was at the end of the hallway and James stopped to meet him.

"She doesn't believe me. Stop her from leaving and explain!," He said desperately. Richard nodded and rushed in Blythe's direction, running fast enough to get in front of her and stop her in her tracks.

"Wait, wait!," He pleaded.

"Let me go, Richard! Why'd you bring me here, I have to get out of here...," Blythe rambled.

"You need to sit down and calm yourself so I can tell you why that man in there is James. If you don't trust him, trust me."

From the looks of things, no matter what her answer was, Blythe realized she wouldn't be allowed to leave. The look in Richard's eyes was serious. She sat down and gave him her attention.

Richard sighed and began to tell the tale.

"I was there when it happened, when he was brought back."

"How is it possible?," Blythe asked.

"A few days after he died, I was sent to the mainland by Jacob."

"Jacob? The old leader? What happened to him anyway?," Blythe interrupted.

"It was his time to move on. He needed a predecessor. James was chosen., Richard explained, then continued. "Before Jacob left, I was told to retrieve James. By the time I got there, James' funeral had passed and he been cremated. I sneaked into the crematorium and got him."

" 'Got him?'," Blythe asked. Then it occurred to her.

"So, the ashes in the urn back home. It's not him if what you're saying is true.," she stated as her tone grew angrier.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for the deception on my part, but I'm telling you that is James. When I brought the ashes back I put them in the healing fountain. What happened then I'll never forget."

Richard's mind went back twenty years. He had returned with the ashes as Jacob had requested. He went to the healing fountain with Jacob, the same one Blythe had been taken to.

"How is this going to work? He's already dead.," Richard had wondered.

"It will.," Jacob had stated as touched the water with the tips of his fingers. Richard watched as the water turned a bright blue color and began to bubble. Richard hesitantly opened the bag containing the cremated remains. He poured the contents into the fountain. What happened next he had never seen in the fountain before. The bubbles turned into a rolling boil as smoke began to arise from the water. The smoke was so thick Richard didn't see the form of man emerge before going back into the water. He emerged again, coughing and gasping for air, trying to find the edge of the fountain.

"Here, take my hand!," Richard had cried out as he reached out. James had grabbed his hand and Richard pulled, retrieving James from the water. He had fallen to the ground, naked and trembling from the experience. Richard covered with a cloth. James had screamed in agony, being brought back to life had almost been too jarring. Jacob had watched the scene play out.

"I have to go now.," Jacob had said. "You're to be his second in command. Goodbye." With that Jacob faded away until he could no longer be seen as Richard and James looked on.

From that day Richard watched James become a leader just as Jacob had said he would. Every once in a while though, Jacob could see a look of sadness in James' eyes. One day James said it out loud.

"My family.," He had softly as looked onto the horizon, "They're going to hate me, think I abandoned them."

At those moments of weakness, Richard would try to best to comfort James with words of assurance, but it never seemed to be good enough.

"I've seen him miss your, your children. That man is your husband.," Richard said to Blythe, looking straight into her brown eyes. Blythe's face softened and she nodded her head.

"I'll go back in there.," She said.

Blythe made her way back down the hall, back to his room. She felt embarrassed and ashamed for a moment, but who wouldn't be in total shock by such a revelation, she wondered. She stopped at his doorway, the door still open.

"Can I come in?," Blythe asked.

"Of course.," James answered quietly.

She walked in, and he sitting back in his chair. Only one word could describe his demeanor; broken. She thought sadly to herself that he waited patiently all this time to see her again and she repaid him by snapping at him. She said the only words that would come to her.

"I'm sorry."

James nodded in acceptance. "Your reaction is completely understandable.," He said flatly. He was obviously still hurt. Blythe walked over to him and crouched down in front of him as he sat in his chair. She reached out for his hand and he took hers.

"The reason I reacted the way I did is because the thought of someone pretending to be you, making me think you were back and you really weren't, that hurt so much.," She said, her voice quivering and becoming watery. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you greatly, my dear one.," James said and then smiled as he touched her face with the other hand caught a tear falling with his thumb. "We don't have to miss each other anymore now, do we?"

"No.," Blythe shook her head and let out a laugh. James pulled her up and closer to him by her hand until their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss. Their lips parted and James showed his most vivid display of emotion as he grinned.

"I'll be back in a moment.," He whispered giving her a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room for a moment.

"Richard.," James said. Richard met him from halfway down the hall.

"Yes?," He said.

"Under no circumstances am I to be disturbed tonight.," James said in authoritative tone, but unable to hide the smile in his eyes.

"Certainly."


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought it was said I was not to be disturbed.," James said in an annoyed tone to the sound of a knock on his door. He sat up in his bed and groaned when it didn't stop. Blythe was laying next to him, the bed sheets covering her bare back. He smiled at the events of earlier that night and gingerly brushed her hair back. Part of the time James had caught up on his family as they laid in bed together.

"Tell me about our children. What are they like?," James had asked.

"Well.," Blythe had said, "Let me show you" as she had leaned over and reached down for her pants on the floor, pulling out a photo album out of the pocket then sitting up. James followed suit as she handed it to him. He opened it and flipped through the first photos of his old life to see a picture of a young man and woman.

"Is that J.R?," He had asked.

"Yes.," Blythe had smiled as she she rested her head on his arm.

"Who's she?," had asked pointing to the young woman.

"That's Celeste Greene, soon to be Celeste Ford.," Blythe had said proudly.

"He's getting married?," James had asked, a hint of sadness in his voice for missing the events in his son's life that led up to this point. He flipped to the next photograph. His daughters.

"They look just like Claire.," James had chuckled.

"Yeah except for the dimples." They both both laughed when James had commented he would've had to scare more than a few boys away had he been around. The next picture took James aback.

"Is that our youngest, Jason?". He didn't even have to ask, really. The resemblance was uncanny.

"I wonder if he'll understand. I wasn't even there when he was born, I wasn't there for anything...," James had said sadly.

"It's ok. Once he knows the truth, I think he'll be ok.," Blythe had in a comforting tone. They both gave each over a look of hopefulness before Blythe let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Get some sleep, dearest.," James had whispered as he laid her down and pulled the sheets up. "When you wake up, they'll be here.," he said referring to their sons. Blythe had smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Now James turned his attention back to the door and narrowed his eyes with a grunt. He put his pants back on and stomped over to the door, not hiding his agitation to whoever was on the other side.

"I've been without my wife for TWENTY YEARS, so when I say don't disturb she and I..," James started, but stopped when it was Richard before him. He knew Richard would only come after his warning in the event of an emergency.

"I'm sorry.," Richard said apologetically, "but it's your children."

"What of them? They shouldn't be awake yet, I gave explicit orders to sedate both of them and I and their mother would see them when they woke up..."

"That's just it.," Richard interrupted. "They aren't here yet."  
"What?," James asked. That was impossible. "When I saw them in the jungle with the rogues they were headed right this way."

"They must have taken a wrong turn, and you know what that means. The way they're going, they could get infected."

James eyes widened. Richard just said his worst fear aloud. If either did get infected, by the time they were found it could be too late, and couldn't do what he would have to do to one of his own sons.

"Richard you can't let that happen. Please go get them."

"Of course. I'll go right now."

"Come on, I think we're getting close to wherever they are. I think I saw some kind of building up ahead.," Jason said. J.R rolled his eyes in response. Something was starting to come over him, and every thing about his brother was starting to annoy the hell out of him and disgust him at the same time.

"Yeah, you know your way around woods, seeing as how you're so manly.," He answered sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Jason chuckled, thinking J.R. was joking. He hadn't noticed his brother had stopped in his tracks.

"You tell me, you faggot."

Jason scoffed and turned around.

"The hell's gotten into you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. How could let another man do what they do to you? It's sick."

"It's not your damn business and I never should have told you.," Jason hissed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have. Every time I think about it I want to vomit.," J.R. spoke back with malice, emphasizing with last word. Jason growled in anger. If it was a fight J.R wanted, that's what he was going to get.

"That's it, you jerk.," He said between clenched teeth, throwing his fist in J.R.'s face. J.R. was quick to dodge, however, and Jason found himself being pushed down to the ground. Jason kicked up his feet, making contact with J.R's knee.

"Dammit!," J.R. cried out in pain as he fell the ground. Jason leapt on top of him and punched him repeatedly while J.R. was getting over the painful throbbing in his knee. J.R. suddenly grabbed Jason's fist and unexpectedly head butted him. Jason fell back from the blow and J.R's pushed him onto his back, changing their positions to get on top of him.

"You think you're so special?," J.R. barked. "Daddy's little going away present? I'll kill you!," He yelled as he wrapped him hands around Jason's neck. Jason gasped and gagged from the lack of oxygen, but J.R tightened his grip instead of letting go. He desperately reached up and grabbed J.R. wrists to try to make him stop, but his brother was relentless. Jason looked into his brother's eyes and saw pure hatred. he was terrified he'd actually do it, he'd kill him right in the middle of the jungle.

"Stop. Please stop.I'm sorry.," He choked out.

"No, not until you aren't breathing anymore. I'm sick of you anyway."

Jason started to see darkness creep into his eyes and started to lose consciousness. Just when he thought it was all over, J.R. suddenly stopped. What Jason was unable to see was the man behind him that saved his life.

Richard arrived in the nick of time. He had expected the young men to be in danger of infection, but he didn't expect to see one on the brink of death. He grabbed a falled tree branch on the ground and swung it as hard as could, hitting J.R. in the head and knocking him out. J.R's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he flopped down next to Jason, who was coughing and desperately trying to inhale oxygen in the his lungs.

"Are you alright?," Richard asked stooping down to help him.

"I think so.," Jason said in between breaths.

"How long has been like that?," Richard asked.

"I don't know. He just started in on me a few minutes ago."

"So it hasn't been that long?"

"No.," Jason said hesitantly, getting his bearings as well as apprehensive at the stranger grilling him. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Richard, I was sent out here to get you."

"By who?"

"Your parents."

"No, you weren't. You're tying to get me to stop looking for my mom. If you were really sent out here, like you said, you would know me and my brother have A parent. Our father's dead."

"No, he's not."

"Oh, really?," Jason quipped sarcastically.

Richard's demeanor didn't change by Jason's doubt. It was time to prove what he was saying.

"Your father's name is James Randall Ford. He was born July 10th, 1969. Both of this parents, your grandparents are dead. Your mother's name is Blythe Caroline Ford, maiden name Caldwell. She was born March 21st, 1982. Your parents met and married in 2004 when he was 35 and she was 22. About nine months later, they had their first child, your brother James Randall Ford Jr. Other than you and your brother they have two other children, twins Mary June and Amy Claire Ford. Your father died September 2nd, 2008 and nine months later you were born. He would have been 41 years old at the time of your birth."

Jason sat there a gasp at the information Richard was telling him. Whoever this man was, however he got all this information on him and his family, there were only two options. Either as crazy as it sounded, his father was alive or he did indeed know the whereabouts of his mother.

"All right, where are we going?," Jason asked.

"We're going where the rest of you family is.," Richard stated. "And we're bringing him too. Your brother is very sick and we have to get him some help." Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt him, but we can't have him waking up and attacking us.," Richard explained, plunging the needle into J.R's arm and releasing the sedative.

"Help me carry him back.," Richard said.


	11. Chapter 11

James stood at the temple gate in a state of worry. The sun was high; noon, and they still weren't back yet. He sighed as thousand thoughts crossed his mind, none of them good. What if one, or both, were too infected to bring back? What if the rouges got to them before Richard could?

He looked behind him to see Blythe walking with Isabella in the courtyard. He was able to stall a bit this morning luckily, by telling her the boys must have another trail and were a few hours off schedule. That wasn't entirely false, not it wasn't the whole truth either. He just didn't want her to be as worried as he was so he kept a brave face.

Just when he was ready to give up, go back inside and tell Blythe the whole truth, he saw what he was waiting for in the horizon. His heart sunk at the sight of Richard and one his sons carrying the other one. James ran to meet them as they continued to walk towards the temple.

"What happened?," James asked.

"He's infected.," Richard answered breathlessly. Richard looked over to Jason. " Jason, this is your father."

Jason looked at James. They looked almost identical, as if looking at him were looking into a mirror, only he was a few years younger. That in itself was impossible. By his count, James should be 61 years old, not the young man standing before him taking his brother from Richard.

"Hi.," Jason said awkwardly.

"Hello.," James said back. James turned his attention back to Richard. "How bad is the infection?"

"He tried to kill him.," Richard said motioning to Jason. James got a look of dread in his eyes, which was replaced by an unrelenting glare at J.R.'s limp body in his arms.

"It may not be too late, but he have to hurry.," He said as he began to walk briskly to temple. "Jason, your mother's inside. She may look a little different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have time to explain it."

Blythe was sitting in the middle of the courtyard with Isabella when her husband returned with their child in his arms.

"James?," She called out at the sight of it, "Is he O.K.?"

"He will be fine," James said, hoping he wasn't lying. "But I have to get him inside now. Jason's right behind me, he's unharmed."

Blythe turned back to see Jason trailing behind as James said with Richard. She walked over to them. Jason looked quizzically at the woman walking in his direction, and as he could see her better he recognized her from old family photos.

"Mom?," He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me.," She said happily. Jason jumped back the sound of her voice that he had never heard and laughed and hugged her.

"I'm just glad you're alright, mom."

They were too busy with their reunion to notice James was now out of sight. They looked around and didn't see him. Blythe turned to Richard.

"Did he take him to the fountain?"

"No, it's a little more serious than that.,"Richard explained.

James raced to the back room of the temple, the only thing that could possibly save J.R was there. He opened the door to a dark room, going to the table in the center. He laid J.R. down and strapped him by the wrist and ankles. J.R.'s eyes fluttered opened and for a moment he looked like old self, then the rage came over him.

"What the hell?! Lemme outta here right now!," J.R screamed. James ignored him, instead slapping electrodes on J.R's body as he yelled obscenities. For a split second, James looked down at his son sadly and hoped he wasn't to late to help him.

"Are the the one that hit me?," J.R. yelled.

"No.," James answered flatly, gaining his composure.

"Let me go, you bastard.," J.R. growled as he tried to break free from the straps.

"That will not happen."

J.R. spat in James' face, the spit hitting his cheek. James wiped it away without any signs of anger or agitation.

"Do not do that again.," was all he said in response, "I am trying to help you."

"You're the one who's gonna help buddy! I don't even know who you are, but I'll kill you just like I almost killed my brother, I don't give a damn! You can't help me!"

James turned to J.R. He had his hand on a lever that was attached to a machine that J.R. was unaware of. He didn't seem fazed, however, just the same look of anger he had since he was brought into the temple. James was not about to give up.

"Did you hear me?! To hell with you and your 'help'! There's no way!"

"aut viam inveniam aut faciam.," James said as pulled down the lever, sending shocks of electricity through J.R.'s body. J.R. shook violently and his head went back with the jerk. He screamed in agony while James continued to speak.

"Tenebra ventus foras de meus liber.," James said as he turned the lever back.

"You're a dead man, you hear me?!"

"Nequeo habeo hic unus-a." James turned the lever back on. More convulsions, more screaming. He didn't know how much more J.R. could take but he had to try.

"Lucis versor huc, tenebra versor apsens!," James screamed as he tried to keep his composure and hide his desperation. The evil would be able to sense it. This time he didn't turn the lever off. Bolts of electricity shot through J.R.'s body until his screams had no more hint of animosity mixed with the pain, instead turning into a pleas to stop. James turned the lever off quickly, but he feared he was too late at the sight of J.R.'s eyes rolling to the back of his head and his body going limp.

"No, no!," James cried out as he rushed to J.R's side. He gently patted his child on the cheek with no response. "J.R., wake up! J.R.! J.R.!"

James pounded the side of the table in his grief. He killed his firstborn trying to save him. What was Blythe going to say? Jason would hate him now, no question. What he had done had never been attempted before, the infected were usually just done away with. A quick bullet to the head would have been better than what he put J.R. through.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, forgive me.," James weeped as he kissed the top of J.R.'s head thinking about the day he was born. Blythe had gone into labor in the middle of night. They had rushed to the hospital. They hadn't been there long, she had endured the labor pains mostly at home. Three hours after they had arrived, the doctor had said it was time to push.

"He's got a head full of hair, dark hair.," the doctor had announced. "Two more pushes and I think we can get him out in the world, mom. Come on."

"Blythe, you can do this.," James had said. "Now, PUSH!"

Blythe made a face that could only be described as pure agony as she did as the doctor said and sure enough, two more pushes and the room was filled the sound of a baby crying.

Shortly after James had marched through the hall triumphantly to meet Jack who had just gotten out of doing surgery. James saw Jack from down the hall and grinned from ear to ear.

"Whoo!," He had cried out with his hands in the air getting a laugh from Jack, not even paying attention to the other attendants of the hospital giving him strange looks. "It's a boy!"

"That's great, congratulations man.," Jack had said embracing his brother-in-law. jack had joined him the hospital room, and stayed for a while.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I think you're gonna make a great dad, James.," Jack had said as James held J.R. in his arms while Blythe slept.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna like it. What do you think, little guy?," James had asked his new son, but of course all he gotten in response was a gentle little coo and a yawn.

Now that baby was gone, replaced by a grown man laying dead on a table before him. James got his bearings, and prepared to break the news to his family. Just as he got up, it happened. J.R.'s eyes flew open and he coughed and desperately gasped his air. James quickly let the straps loose and threw them off of J.R. wrists and ankles.

"You are alive!," He cried out happily. J.R. sat up and the heaving subsided.

"What happened to me?," He asked in between breaths.

"You were infected. I had to draw to it out of you. How do you feel?"

"Better. I don't know what happened, I started feeling like shit, then...," J.R. had started then stopped short as looked at the man in front of him. That face, that voice, he knew who it was.

"Dad?"


	12. Chapter 12

Now the members of the Ford family were together, save for one. J.R. walked down the hall with his father en route to the rest of the family. J.R. felt the worry inside him intensify as Jason came into sight, and the look on on his face. J.R. returned his glare with a look of remorse and he hung his head in shame. Jason's face softened and Blythe motioned to him to walk towards J.R. He did, but the awkwardness was all too apparent. J.R. started to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Their father spoke up.

"You should forgive him. He was ill. Whatever was said or done is over.," James said to Jason. Jason sighed and held out his arms as he nodded in agreement with his was right. J.R accepted his gesture and they embraced. J.R. turned to the woman next to James. She looked happy to see him well, and he looked at her in shock as once again recognition kicked in.

"Mom?"

She giggled a little in affirmation and threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. J.R. took in the shock of hearing her voice well considering last time he saw her she was nearly fifty. He thought to himself that anything must be possible in this place.

Jason and J.R. sat down after the family reunion and watched their parents as they talked to Richard.

"So, when exactly did mom dive into the fountain of youth?," J.R. asked.

"I don't know, I missed that part too. I was getting over the shock of seeing dad."

J.R. shook in his head. "I've gotta get out of here."

"What?"

"Celeste is still at the camp. What if a rescue crew's coming? We're gonna miss it."

James walked over to them. He looked at both of children and knew what was on their minds.

"Do not worry about what you're missing back at the campsite. I can assure you that you have not missed anything. J.R., Celeste will be fine. That is what Richard was talking to me and your mother about. Some of my people just spotted her and she's on the way here. I've given strict orders not to take her here themselves after what happened to your your mother, going to meet Celeste at the gate."

J.R. was taken aback."How do you know about Celeste?"

"Your mother told me."

"Ahh. That makes sense. You're alive, mom's in her twenties, of course you got around to chatting about that.," J.R. said sarcastically raising his hands to emphasize his mood.

James sighed at the agitation and skepticism in J.R.'s voice. He sat down next to children and tried to explain as best he could.

"There are a lot of things that happen here that you will not understand just yet. All I can tell you is that it will make sense eventually. I know how both of you feel."

"None of this 'makes sense' . Nothing about this is logical!," J.R. said.

"You spent a lot of time with your uncle Jack, didn't you?," James asked.

J.R's mind went back with that question, back to the hospital a few months ago. He had been in the operating room for nearly six hours and he had sweating bullets. The surgery was finally complete and the recipient of the surgery, a twelve year old girl hit by a car while she was out playing, was taken out of the operating room to recovery. She wasn't expected to survive her injuries, but somehow she made it through the operation. As soon as he was able, J.R. was out the door in the locker room of the hospital. Another doctor had followed him.

"Are you all right?," The doctor had asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just, it was kind of intense in there."

"I know."

"I've never seen anyone messed up so bad."

"You'll see worse, trust me. The important thing is you got through it. Surgeries like that will make or break a doctor, and you did it."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

The other doctor's face had formed into a smile.

"I knew you could do it. Come here.," the other doctor had said walking to J.R. and giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack."

"Let's get your first post surgery drink.," Jack offered as they left the room on a happier note.

Now Uncle Jack was gone, instead of the hospital he was in a temple with a man he barely remembered and a mother he barely recognized. He had tried to kill his little brother, and on top of all that Celeste was not with him and all he had was the word of his father that she'd be there soon.

At least one thing James had said was happening in front of J.R.'s eyes as he saw a confused looking Blythe walk into the temple. Richard escorted her in, he had obviously been having a conversation with her as now Celeste had the same skeptical look on her face as he had. Blythe tried to talk to her, but Celeste wasn't having it as she her shook her head at Blythe and backed away.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you said J.R.'s here. Until I see him you need to get away from me!," J.R. heard Celeste say. J.R. ran up before Celeste had a chance to overly emotional.

"Celeste!," He called out. Celeste turned around and saw him, relief all over her face. He took her into his arms joyfully. After holding her for a moment not saying anything, just standing there in a state of calm despite the chaos around them, he spoke.

"You o.k.?," He asked.

"Yeah, I snuck away from the camp when no one was looking. Carter was talking about everyone coming into the jungle save one person to wait for rescue, to come and try to find you."

"He still think I had something to do with this.," J.R. said in more a statement than question. Celeste shrugged.

"I don't know what to think anymore. He's gone mad.," She said with warning in her voice. She looked around at the people in the temple, including the woman who just claimed to be her future mother-in-law, Jason, and the man standing next to him.

"Speaking of mad, why is that woman saying she's your mom ?," She asked in a hushed voice.

"Because apparently she is. And that guy you keep eying next to Jason is our dad."

"That's impossible.," Celeste murmured.

"I think I'm gonna take that word out of my vocabulary after everything I've seen this week."

Jason walked out and verbalized what everyone was thinking in that moment.

"Good. Great. We're all together. Now what the hell do we do?"


	13. Chapter 13

James walked up to the group as they talked. J.R., Jason, and Celeste all shared the same concerned look. What were they doing in place to begin with? Why were they there?

"I need to talk to my sons, please, Celeste. Before you give us some privacy can you anwer a question?," James asked. Celeste gave J.R. an uncertain look, but the reassuring look from him made her at ease.

"I'll try to."

"When you say the man in your camp, Carter, was going mad...what did you mean? Were you being literal?"

"I don't know what's going on with him. Right after J.R. and Jason left, he going this wild look in his eyes...it didn't seem natural now that I think of it."

James nodded, and for some reason, only being around him for a few minutes, J.R. could see he was scared. Hiding it well, but not well enough.

Celeste walked away while James was still contemplating the information she just gave him, then he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"When you two were out in the jungle, you were apprehended by two men who weren't in our camp."

"Yeah.," Jason said. "How did you know about that? We were the only people out there, then that smoke thing showed up."

James sighed. He didn't want to burden them with any more than he had already, but he didn't think this could wait.

"I am that smoke thing."

"What?!," J.R. asked incredulously.

"That is why I didn't harm you. I can not see in that form per se, but I could sense you."

"So, you're a resurrected guy that turns into black smoke at a whim?," J.R. asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

"I know how it sounds. That's not the important thing right now, though. Those men in the jungle, they're what we call rogues. They broke off from our group many, many years ago and we've been at war with them. Things have been quiet for a good while, though. My guess is they know who you are."

"But why does that matter? You're the leader, not us.," Jason commented.

"When I took this role, I was told that leadership of the island was to be passed down by bloodline starting with me. I am immortal, but if I ever wanted to step down one of my descendants would have to be the one to relieve me if they desired to."

"Well, trust me, I don't 'desire' to.," J.R. quipped.

"That is not important right now!, " James said in a frustrated tone. "It does not matter to the rogues if you do or not. The point is, you exist." James' eyes widened at his last statement. The last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"We've given them exactly what they wanted. Me and my male heirs, all in the same place." His statement was met with confused looks from J.R. and Jason. He explained further."I believe Carter may be infected, and joined up with the rogues to come for us."

"He was already apprehensive at the thought of other people being here on this island. Why would he join up with them?"

"Unfortunately, I think my people and I may have initiated that, when we took the little girl, Naomi."

"Why did you do that?," Jason wondered aloud.

"Some people are susceptible to being infected. When we discovered Naomi's mother was, we took the child for her own gave the rogues their opportunity. If someone comes to you claiming they know where a missing child is, people are prone to believe and do anything."

J.R. thought about something James had said. Some people are prone to infection.

"Does that mean I am?," J.R. asked.

"No," James answered befuddled, "I don't even understand how it happened with you." James got his bearings and began to formulate a plan. "That's the least of our worries right now. We need to get the women and children into the lower level of the temple. We don't want any innocent people being caught in the middle of what's about to happen.," He said as he began to walk down a hallway. J.R. and Jason followed.

"What's about to happen?," Jason asked as James opened a door to a room that had long since been all but forgotten. James lit a torch and J.R. and James saw that this room was specifically used for housing guns. James picked one up of a shelf and tossed it to J.r., and another to Jason.

"You may need these sooner than later.," James said. Almost on cue, Richard rushed in.

"They're here. Right outside the gate."

James tossed another gun to Richard before he gave his order.

"Richard, get the women and children down to the lower level, and lock the doors behind them. We'll be at the gate."

The three walked briskly outside to the gate, meeting the group waiting outside. Carter was there, along with others from the campsite where J.R. and Jason had from. They all had a look of fury about them, a true mob. There was a man in front of them. It almost seemed like he was stopping the other people from storming the temple. James recognized him immediately, then it all made sense. It's the same man who ruined his family in 1975, and almost again thirty years after that. Of course! He had been in such shock that he didn't realize thirty years after that the same man was standing before him the night he and Blythe were robbed in 2004, he looked completely the same that night as he almost had, not a day older.

Now before him, James knew without a doubt the man's motives the day he allowed himself to be killed back in 1975. Give him immortality, just as the man in black before James no doubt had promised him beforehand.

James aimed his gun, knowing it would be to no avail, but hopefully to prove his hostility.

"Marcus...you are not welcome here. Leave, now.," He said through gritted teeth.

Marcus snickered. Carter stepped forward in a huff.

"Give us Justine's daughter.," He commanded.

"No.," James answered flatly.

"Give her back, now!," Justine shouted.

"I can not do that. I sense a darkness in each and every one of you. You are not to enter the temple.," James said.

"The hell you say.," Carter said stomping ahead. J.R. cocked his gun.

"Get back.," J.R. warned.

"Who do think you are to tell me what to do, little prince?," Carter mocked. J.R. gave him a strange look.

"Oh, yeah, I know all about you and your family. You kidnap kids, do all kinds of spells on people. Did you make the plane crash?"

"No.," Jason answered from behind J.R.

"Marcus, take these people back where you got them, and never return here.," James warned.

"No.," Marcus answered. "You aren't of this island, you have no right to rule it."

"Jacob gave me the right, as well as my children, and my children's children."

"Well, this isn't over then. This isn't all of us. We'll return with more people. I'd consider what you're doing, James, you could get a lot of people hurt.," Marcus said as he began to walk away with his group following him. "You have until sundown tomorrow to make up your mind!," Marcus called out as his voice faded into the jungle.

"Come on. We need to go back inside and figure out how to defeat them once and for all.," James said turning back inside for the temple.

"Why don't you turn into the smoke and kill them all?," Jason asked.

"It is not nearly that simple. Turning into that form drains me, may be the only thing that could make die again.," James said, then turning around to face his sons.

"The leader of the rogues is evil incarnate. That is why you are here on the island, we have to defeat him once and for all."


	14. Chapter 14

The doors to the lower level of the temple opened and all the women and children looked out to make sure everything was all right before they slowly started to walk up the stairs.

"Come on out, everyone. It's all right.,"Richard said reassuringly. Blythe exited and looked around worriedly before she saw her husband and children and was at ease. James happily took her into his arms, his demeanor bringing her back to calm immediately.

"I told you, I am not leaving you again, ever.," Blythe gave him a gentle squeeze and he kissed the top of her head. Blythe worried every time they were in danger her mind might go back to that terrible day in 2010.

James had gone to work that morning, same as always. He didn't return as he usually did. Blythe had begun to worry and went across the hall to her sister's apartment.

"Hey!," Claire had said cheerily. She and Charlie had married and settled into the apartment James owned. Besides Aaron, the had one more child; a son named Noah. They were busily playing in the living room.

"James hasn't come home yet. I tried to text him with no answer.," She had signed worriedly to her sister. Charlie had tried to call him then. No answer. Then Charlie had tried Hurley. Hurley also lived on the same floor as everyone else. Instead of answering, he came out of his apartment.

"Hey, did you call?," He had asked.

"Yeah, James isn't home yet.," Charlie had commented nonchalantly. He had figured at this point James went out, forgot to turn his phone back on after work, something along those lines. Claire and Blythe had both gave a look insisting this wasn't right. Not when he came every night like clockwork to his wife and three children every day but now.

"I'll go downstairs, see if any of the tenants have seen him.," Charlie had offered. He had gone down a flight of stairs, then everyone heard the blood curdling screams.

"Somebody call 911, NOW!," Charlie had screamed. Claire had jumped and told Hurley to stay with the kids. She got down to Charlie and she had screamed as well.

"I'll get the kids all in on place, get down there!," Hurley had exclaimed. Blythe ran, but her sister had stopped her. Claire's face was already soaked in tears and red.

"I'm so sorry. He's already gone."

What no one had known is James had begun to come from work that day and never made it. He had a splitting headache all day and nothing helped. He had gotten into his car and started home, only to drive erratically and nearly cause a few accidents. Somehow he had gotten home, the throbbing pain moving to his neck, turning into a searing, stabbing pain. He had gotten up a flight of stairs, tried to pull out his phone. He couldn't hold it, dropping on the stairs. He had managed to be able to pull himself on the railing of the stairs, then the nausea setting in causing him to vomit. He was almost home.

"Help!," He had called out through his pain. "Somebody help me!" Nobody could have heard him, each household entertaining children, music and kids running around causing too much noise to hear his cries. He had felt something come up, maybe more vomit. Instead he looked down to see red, the blood splashing against the staircase. He had still tried to make it up, losing his breath and slipping on his own fluids and hitting the stairs with a thud. Then he had been gone, taken by an aneurysm. He had been there hours before anyone knew.

James looked over Blythe's shoulder to see one of his people looking at them. It was Abigail, a blonde woman that joined his camp a few short years ago after she was the lone survivor of a shipwreck. She was just a girl, then, 19. Both her parents were on the boat with her and she seemed so lost when she first arrived he took her under his wing.

As the group dispersed and the energy in the room went back to normal, Abigail seized the opportunity and walked towards James. The hurt look on her face told James this was not to be a pleasant conversation.

"Is that them, your family?," She said dishearteningly as she looked over to the rest of the Ford family across the room. They were engrossed in a conversation and saw none of this. Abigail had been gone for the past week on a mission and was not aware of their arrival until today.

"Yes.," James answered.

"So, that means what I think it means, then.," Abigail said as the hurt became more apparent in her voice.

"You knew this day would come.," James said flatly.

James had spent a lot of time with Abigail in the beginning, showing her the island, making sure she knew her way. Then one day in the jungle, it had happened.

"So, how long have you been here? You seem to know a lot about this place.," Abigail had said.

"More than a few years.," James had said cryptically.

"So, you grew up here?"

"No."

"Well, you can't be more than twenty-five."

"That's very generous," James had chuckled, "but very off."

"Thirty?"

"Higher."

"No way you're in your forties."

"I'm fifty-seven.," James had stated tired of the guessing game.

Abigail had laughed incredulously and nodded."Well, you're a nice looking fifty-seven."

"Thank you."

"Very nice.," She had said suddenly flirtatious.

James had realized what was happening. He had shook his head and laughed to himself.

"I am old enough to be your grandfather. You understand that, right?," He had chuckled, adding, "And I am married."

"Where is she, your wife?," Abigail had asked.

"Not here.," James had said sadly. "I haven't seen her for sixteen years."

"I'm sorry.," Abigail had said feeling guilty.

"You are not to blame. You have no apology necessary.," James had said, then found himself opening up. "She thinks I am dead. I do not know what her life has become."

"Do you think she's moved on?"

"I have thought of it often. She is quite beautiful, I have no doubt a man has tried to catch her eye more than a few times.," He had said, then regaining his usual composure had said "I have to stay strong, and have faith she will find me one day."

"What about until then?," Abigail had asked innocently. He had known she was not trying to flirt at this point, but the loneliness did get to him. He had stopped in his tracks and looked at Abigail up and down. He had walked closer to them, their bodies almost touching. He had smiled at her, then kissed her experimentally, testing the waters. From that day forth their affair had began, but he always heeded a warning. Only until she comes back. Now she was back, and it was over. Abigail looked over to his family again, and nodded in acceptance.

"Well, goodbye to that then."

"It was nice while it lasted. All things come to end, with exceptions now and again.," He said looking towards Blythe. There was no contest for him whatsoever. He did however, have an uneasy feeling this whole situation with Abigail was not over, no matter what she said. Now that this conversation was over, for now, he turned to face his people.

"I need all the men to come with me immediately.," He called out.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm coming too.," Blythe said in more of a comment than question.

"I do not think that's the best idea.," James said. "We are to be discussing things of battle."

"I have an idea.," Blythe insisted.

James nodded. "All right then."

There was room in the back of the temple that was dimly lit with torches, holding only a table and chairs. All the men took their seats as James took a spare chair and put it next to his at the head of the table and he and Blythe sat down.

"We knew this day would come.," James began. "We have to destroy the rogues once and for all. This cannot continue."

"James, when we were being jumped through time...he's the one who killed me isn't he?," Blythe asked. J.R. and Jason looked at each other uneasily. They had no idea about this.

"Yes.," James said.

"Maybe I have to be the one to kill him here.," Blythe contemplated.

"No. I am not putting you in harm's way.," James insisted.

"It may be the only way.," Blythe answered firmly.

James sighed at the realization of her comment. He nodded his head and began to think.

"Here is what has to happen. I want guards at every possible point. She is not to be vulnerable from any angle whatsoever. If anything happens, I hold everyone responsible. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded in compliance. As the room dispersed, J.R. stomped over to his mother angrily.

"Of all the crap we've heard this week," He said pointing to himself and Jason, "why didn't you tell us that?" He didn't have to elaborate. Blythe sighed and tried to explain.

"I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already were. I know...," Blythe began but was cut off.

"You don't get it! This isn't some freaky island crap. If you were dead before we were born, and he brought you back, we shouldn't exist to begin with."

"Sweetheart, no..that's not true.."

J.R. threw his hands up in agitation. He had heard enough. Before he left the room he was stopped by his father.

"Stay.," James said.

"No."

"That wasn't a request.," James said as he firmly placed a hand on J.R's chest. "If you'll give us a chance to explain, we can tell you how you came to be."

J.R. exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

James took a seat back on the table. J.R. and Jason sat down.

"Your mother died in 1975.," James began. He knew he would have to explain further into that aspect by the way his sons looked at him. There was no time before when it was briefly mentioned."This island has capabilities of jumping through time. We ended up there on accident. While we were there, we lived our lives as normal. Until...," At this point James sighed and looked down. He swallowed hard and continued. "your mother was...shot. We were never meant to be in that time. She was never meant to die. We manipulated time to get back to where we were supposed to be, and in doing that, everyone who died was brought back, their deaths amended. Your mother, your Uncle Charlie, and many more. I don't want either of you thinking nonsense of your existence being a fluke. All of our children were meant to be.," James said, but wasn't quiet finished. "As long as we have everything out in the open," He said turning to Blythe, "I know what you have kept from me all these years." Blythe looked at him in a state of understanding and she nodded as he turned to J.R.

"When we saved everyone, son, we saved you too. You were originally conceived here, on this island. I was grief stricken and spent a lot of time drunk after your mother was gone. One night, I broke into the Dharma medical station. I had begun to well, nearly go insane. I was convinced there was something more to be done and maybe she wouldn't have died, so I got her medical file. I didn't find what I was looking for, but I found the results of an exam a week before she died. She was carrying you.," He said nodding at J.R.

"So what's that mean for me? That I am the one that's supposed to take over?"

"That is up to you. The reason I am telling you this information is because for one, you deserve to know, and secondly it proves the deaths that happened here before are what was not meant to happen, not you."

As J.R. and Jason left the room, James stopped Blythe.

"Before you do this, I need to ask you something.," James said with urgency in his voice.

"What?," She asked.

"I could give you extra protection."

"What do you mean?"

"I could make you like me."

"You mean, never age?"

James nodded in proposal had pros and cons. Death is something probably everyone would want to avoid for fear of the unknown, but in her case Blythe had crossed that line and remembered nothing. An eternity of blackness seemed bleak, but so did a lifetime of never seeing her children again, which is what this implied. There was another issue on that point. Even if she wanted to, how could she could back over twenty years younger and speaking? How would ever explain that in the outside world? There was no turning back now, the decision was already made.

"Do it.," She said to James. A simple touch of her shoulder was all it took. She could feel the effects taking place. James eyes widened.

"What is it?," She asked.

"Your eyes...," was all he could get out. Richard ran into the room.

"James, the guardians on the other side of the island. they just contacted me.," He said holding up his walkie talkie. "the light went out!"

"No, it didn't," James said as Blythe turned around to face Richard. She couldn't see what happened yet. Her dark brown eyes lightened until they were a brilliant golden color that had a glow to them. The light, the goodness of the world that James had to been sent to protect was now inside her and shone out through her eyes. James felt fear creep into him. If the rogues found out she'd become a walking target. They were definitely going to find out tomorrow evening. All the more reason their plan had to work to defeat the rogues.

Abigail walked outside of the gate and into the jungle until she saw Marcus waiting for her. He smiled at her as she came into sight. She didn't have any of her possessions on hand, but her intentions were to never return to the group of people she had somehow tolerated living with for the past four years after staging a fake shipwreck.

"Hello.," He said.

"Hello.," She said. "As soon as you all arrived, all the women and children were taken to a secret under level of the temple. It's in the back in between two torches. They'll be sitting ducks."

"Excellent work."

"I'm just glad I don't have to sleep with that anymore.," She said disgustedly as she referred to James. Marcus laughed.

"I'm sorry you had to do it, my was difficult to have to share you in that way."

"It's all right. It was for everyone. I got close to the leader, and we have all we need now to crush them."


	16. Chapter 16

The whole camp was on edge as the next day's sunset began to creep upon them. The men readied their weapons, and decided who was old enough, or a bit too old to fight. J.R. didn't quite understand some of his father's choice.

"That kid you just picked out? I talked to him, he's only twelve.," He hissed at James as a boy was given a gun.

"He's old enough to hold a gun, and he came to me wanting to fight.," was James' answer. "You should be preparing for what's to come. I'm counting on you."

J.R. walked away to see a group of men looking at him as if they were waiting for orders. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was going to give it his best shot. He sighed and looked at the crowd before him. They had obviously never been in battle just as had never been.

"All right, I'm gonna need some guys over on the hill just before you get to the temple. Stand guard there, and fire on my word.," He said with a slight discomfort in his voice. His parents watched on. He was becoming what was meant for him, a leader, even if it wasn't what he wanted. Jason was in the middle of the courtyard, using a piece of wood for target practice. James was more nervous for him than J.R. Jason had the will to fight, but not the experience. Not that J.R. did, but it was far more apparent in Jason's demeanor, even in practice.

Celeste tried to calm her nerves by helping the women gather food and water. No one knew how long they would be down in the lower level, and the little children were more ramboucious than usual in response to the air of nervousness their parents were giving off. The sun was beginning to lower. Celeste gathered the women and children and they began to walk into the temple. She looked back at J.R. and hesitantly walked inside, but not before noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Abigail?," Celeste asked.

"No one has seen her.," a woman answered. Celeste shrugged. For all knew Abigail could be one of the exceptions staying to fight. She had no children and had been on the island a good deal of time from what Celeste had gathered, so she didn't push the issue further.

The sun began to set. Everyone was in their positions. Blythe was behind a line of men whose guns were at ready, her height making her unseen to the oncoming attackers. The morale of the small army had been lifted when all saw her eyes. Legends had been told, passed down from generation to generation one day the light would move when it was in the greatest danger. Now it was standing right behind, needing to be protected.

J.R. stood beside James as they saw the rogues come into view. Marcus walked in front, the other trailing behind him. There were more of them this time, outnumbering James' people. Marcus smiled smugly.

"Let's not play this game. Give us the children.," Marcus said. "It will spare a lot of bloodshed."

"The only bloodshed will be yours if you don't turn back.," James threatened. Marcus laughed.

"Have you forgotten?," He asked James as he pulled a gun out of his holster and aimed it towards his chest, firing. No blood, no broken skin. James looked on, unimpressed.

"If you wish to bring up playing games, what of these people? You are playing with them, driven them to madness.," James said of Marcus' group. "We never would have felt it necessary to take the children if the adults were well. You did this to them."

"You need to leave and never return.," J.R said heeding a last warning.

"You do not speak to me, you aren't a king yet.," Marcus scoffed.

"You aren't either, Marcus.," James said in defense.

"How did it come to be wit you, anyway?," Marcus asked.

James remembered the day, back in 1978. Everyone who had left the island had returned. Jack had fed everyone a story about setting off a bomb and resetting time. James had thought he was crazy, but decided to get to the bottom of it. Late in the night, when everyone had been sleeping, he snuck away to the cabin. He opened the door and went inside.

"Jacob.," He had said sternly. "I need to speak with you. Right now." No response. "Jacob!," James had called out. Still nothing. James sighed and turned to the door.

"What is it?," A voice asked as James had back turned, almost out the door. James whipped around and there he is, the infamous Jacob, sitting in the rocking chair that seconds ago had been empty.

"I came here to talk to you.," James had said. Jacob looked him up and down, then responded.

"About what?"

"There's a person on the island who wants to set off a nuke to reset time. We weren't supposed to be here, we got stuck."

"Someone turned the wheel.," Jacob had said knowingly.

"Yes."

"And you want me to help you stop it?"

"No."

Jacob had been a little taken aback by James' answer. "Why not?"

"Because he says that if we do this, it will make everything the way it's supposed to be, and I think he may be right. I just came to you for insurance."

" 'Insurance'?"

"My wife, she was murdered two years ago. I want to know if you can guarantee I'll get her back, even if this doesn't work, just in case. "

"But you're almost sure it will?"

"Yeah, but I would never let the doc know that. We don't always see eye to eye, and if I'm for it, well...he just might change his mind to spite me, who knows."

Jacob had contemplated this information, and James' proposal. He gave a nod to himself and looked up at James.

"Would you do anything for this woman, your wife?," Jacob had asked.

"Absolutely."

"I usually wouldn't do this, but I'll make an exception. I'll help you, but you have to help me."

"With what?"

"With this island. You can have her back, if you'll take over when I'm gone."

"Take over when you're gone? I thought you'd live forever...," James had began but was cut off.

"Everyone has to move on sometime, James.," Jacob had said taking a cup of water and handing it to James. "If you do this for me, I'll do as you ask, but you have to know. I can't guarantee how long you and her will be together. It may be for a just a few minutes, it may be for decades. Are you willing to take that chance?"

"Yes."

"Then here.," Jacob had said handing James the cup. James had gulped it down without hesitation. Jacob had smiled and placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"Now you're like me."

Now Marcus stood before him, ready to destroy everything he had tried to keep intact by keeping his end of the bargain to Jacob. Marcus glared at James before he smiled a smile that way coy and evil at the same time. One word uttered began the battle.

"Attack.," Marcus ordered. Several of the men in group marched a few steps in the direction of the temple. J.R.'s body stiffened as he realized what he had to do.

"Now!," He called out. Just a short second later a hail of gunfire came down from the hill, striking about a quarter of Marcus's men. Some fell dead; others pushed through still determined to finish what they had started, but James' group was relentless in their efforts to stop them. All around was chaos and fighting. J.R. fended for himself, trying to look back at the gunmen at the temple. They were valiant in their efforts to protect his mother.

"Get their numbers down so she can do what she needs to!," James shouted as he plunged a knife into an attacker, then defended himself when another tried to attack him from behind. In the commotion James still saw Abigail leading a group of men into the temple. By this time the battle was underway, and they chose now to execute their plan while everyone was fighting for their lives.

"Abigail!," James shouted. She turned to look at him throw the crowd and smiled the same smile Marcus had. James gritted his teeth in anger and gave an order.

"Someone stop the traitor! Stop her now!"

By the time someone heard James it was too late. Abigail led the men she with the end of the temple. She pointed to the place she had described to Marcus.

"The door's right there. Pull on the torch holders and it will open."

The two men had begun to do this, but suddenly their plans were thwarted by two gunshots, striking each of the them. Abigail jumped and turned around in surprise to see Jason, still holding up his rifle aimed at her. The fear in his eyes was gone, replaced by courage and determination. He knew exactly why Abigail had brought those men to this place, what she was trying to do.

"My mother isn't in there, but nice try all the same.," He said sarcastically.

"Then where is she?," Abigail asked with a smirk. Jason returned her expression with same.

"Destroying your people.," He answered. Abigail's eyes widened and she started to run back outside but never made it. Jason spent his last bullet on her, her body hitting the floor with a thud and landing awkwardly. He had won a fight, but the battle still raged on outside. He reached in his pocket for a another round to reload his gun.

While Jason was inside with a small victory at hand, outside things were not looking so well. Marcus' people were proving to be a forced to be reckoned with, and James' number of people was diminishing far too quickly. One by one they fell, until James couldn't keep track of how many were even left.

"James! You have to do it!," Richard screamed out.

"I know! Tell our men to fall back!," James shouted back. Richard gave the order, and James felt his body transform. J.R. saw the whole thing in astonishment. His father body faded away before his very eyes to be replaced by black smoke. The smoke bellowed angrily and started to take Marcus' men out like they were insects under a person's feet. Richard ran to Blythe and handed her a hunting knife.

"It's time. Save us.," He said handing Blythe the knife. Blythe grabbed it bravely and walked towards Marcus. If anyone tried to stop her the smoke tossed them aside like a ragdoll. The smoke stopped it's tirade once Marcus' men had either been killed or ran in fear. Everyone on either side of the battle looked on as Blythe made her way to Marcus, safe inside the smoke as it surrounded her. Even in the form he was in she could feel him, his love and his will to protect her no matter what. She could also feel his energy draining. She knew she didn't have much time.

She was in front of him now, Marcus. She looked straight into his eyes, and he looked into hers he knew the truth of who she was now. The last thing he ever saw was the light, the ever burning golden color they were now. She plunged the knife into his chest, blood spurting out of the wound. She had done what no other could do. The goodness inside her now gave her to ability to destroy evil, make sure it never returned. He gasped at the pain and loss of breath and blood trickled out of his mouth. As Marcus fell, the smoke backed away of Blythe as it took the form of a man again. James lied on the ground, white as a sheet and gasping for air. Jason had long been out of the temple by then, and he and J.R. ran to their father.

"Dad!," J.R. called out he ran to him. Jason was there first, lifting up James' head to try to help him get air into his lungs.

"Is he dead?," James asked weakly.

"Yeah.," Jason answered. "Mom got him." James nodded in satisfaction and tried to smile. Blythe was kneeling next to him, and took his hand.

"I'm very proud of you. All of you. I couldn't have asked for a better family.," He managed to get out before losing consciousness.

"Then what happened?," A little voice asked as he and the other children sat around the campfire.

"Well, James didn't die that day. If he had none of us would be here right now.," The story teller said wisely. "Marcus was brought down, and J.R. and Jason went back home. J.R. married and had children. One of them returned here, to the island, and took over. And that's the way it's been done ever since. "

"So what happened to James and Blythe?," A little girl asked.

"Well," said Emmanuel, the story teller, "they stayed on the island, and watched over their descendants, and everyone else. Made sure they could do the job of protecting this place. One day they'll leave, when they know for sure everything they can teach to their family is taught and they don't need them anymore."

"That was three hundred years ago, I think they've done it by now.," Another little boy piped in. Emmanuel laughed.

"You'd be surprised. I was born here, like most of everyone here now, and I still don't know everything about life, let alone this place in itself. "

"How come we've never seen the original leaders?," A child asked.

"Well, they like to keep to themselves, but in times of need you'll see them. Blythe protects little children, keeps them from harm and danger. That's why she's called mater de omnis in some writing, which means mother of all. And James, he keeps the peace, makes sure if someone's done wrong they pay. So don't do wrong, unless you want a pillar of black smoke after you.," Emmanuel said with warning in his voice.

Emmanuel looked up at the sky. Pitch black. He yawned.

"All right, enough history for one night, time for bed.," He said with few groan of disapproval from the group of children he had brought to the beach tonight for a camp out. The children settled down and One of the other adults lied down as well to fall asleep with them. Emmanuel stayed up with another, Sierra.

Sierra smiled at Emmanuel as he looked into the campfire.

"These kids are almost teenagers. Don't you think they're a little old for fairy tales?," Sierra asked.

"You're never too old for a good story.," Emmanuel commented. Sierra nodded her head in a thought occurred to her.

"You're not one of those crazy people who believe it, are you? You called it a history lesson."

"You don't believe it?"

"No.," Sierra said with a bit of surprise in her voice. How could he ask her that? She almost expected Emmanuel to be offended by answer. Instead he nodded and stood up.

"Let's take a walk.," He said extending his hand. Sierra took it as a sign to change the subject and she took his hand as they started to stroll down the beach. They came to a secluded area and they walked around the rocks. Sierra heard children laughter and look back, but there was no one behind them. She looked ahead past the rocks and saw two children running across the beach, giggling and laughing, holding hands and playing in the water.

"How'd they get out here before us?," Sierra asked.

"They didn't.," Emmanuel said knowingly. Sierra looked at Emmanuel in disbelief as he gave her a look. Sierra read his face, looking for a hint of a joke, but instead it was seriousness she saw.

"You guys are playing a prank, those are two kids from our group.," Sierra said a little irritated.

"Nope," Emmanuel shook his head. Then he called out to the two ahead of them.

"Hi guys!," He called out. Two the children, a boy and girl looked up and waved. They both ran towards Emmanuel and Sierra greeting them. The boy looked about ten years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes, his skin tanned from the sun. The little girl was smaller, was maybe eight or so, her long brown hair almost to the small of her back, her eyes a bright gold color.

"That's impossible.," Sierra said.

"No, it isn't.," The boy answered.

"Why are you kids?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno, it was her idea.," He said motioning to the girl. "Blythe's weird sometimes."

"I thought it'd be fun, James.," Blythe giggled.

"We thought we'd play around with our ages before we moved on.," James said. Blythe nodded in agreement.

"I miss the kids.," She said with a hint of sadness. James squeezed her hand.

"Me too.," He said, then spoke to Emmanuel and Sierra. "Everyone's moved on who were here with us in the beginning. Richard, his wife I brought back, all of friends, our children, and their children after that. Our job here is done, the light is safe now and it will go back where it came from once we're gone. You know where that is, right Emmanuel.?"

Emmanuel nodded in affirmation.

"Good.," James said. Up until now, he had been talking like a small adult instead of a child. He got a glint in his eye as he turned to Blythe.

"Let's go play some more before it's time.," He said with the enthusiasm of his current age.

"O.K.," Blythe said. With that, they waved goodbye and ran back in the directions they came from. Sierra looked on they were back on the beach where they were. Before he very eyes, the two children took the form of adults as James held up Blythe and spun her in the air, still laughing and holding her up. He put her down and they kissed each other sweetly and held each other in their arms under the moonlight and Sierra and Emmanuel turned back towards their campsite.


End file.
